La Mary Sue ataca II: The celibato's problem
by Silvara Waylan
Summary: Las tres reglas de los fanfic: 1. Tirate a todo bicho viviente. 2. No ser virgen. 3. Si lo eres... NO LO DIGAS! [corregido] Se acerca el final de esta hilarante historia! Créditos, falsas tomas falsas y más.
1. El por qué de una segunda parte

Un algo 1: El porque de una segunda parte.

Periodista: Bienvenidos a algún coso informativo, nos encontramos en el Hotel Ritz de Madrid en la sala de prensa, donde se nos ha congregado para una importante noticia. La sala de prensa del hotel Rizt, es muy lujoso, tirando a hortera, en las mesas de los entrevistados están todo el mundo.

P: como podemos ver, Harry Potter lleva un "look" casual con sea camiseta de licra verde botella marcando unos pectorales que nadie sabe de donde ha sacado, con unos vaqueros rasgados que dejan ver parte de su tanga de cuero. En cambio, Ronald Weasley, siguiendo su tónica habitual, lleva ropa de alguno de sus hermanos. Hermione Granger lleva una mini falda y una camisa muy estrecha, demostrando unos pechos o que ha desarrollado o se ah operado, pero que le quedan divinos. Mary Sue Warhol señoras y señores, va como siempre espectacular.

Silencio, comienza la rueda de prensa.

(Podemos ver que la sala del Rizt es muy hortera y todos van vestidos a su antojo, hay 2 personas que nadie saben quienes son).

P: Del noseque enquirer, ¿quien es la persona que seta sentada en medio?

Xa-LFDM: ¿Yo?

P: Si tu, que no pintas nada, te puedes ir largando.

Xa: Yo soy la escritora.

P: ¿Contaras detalles escabrosos?

Xa: Bueno vale.

P: Pues se puede quedar.

P: Díganos, ¿Para que una segunda parte?

Xa: es que me apetecía y pensé que estaría bien, al menos para hacer del mundo un lugar más horrible.

P: Puede asegurarlo, su primera parte logro el record de ser una de las más odiadas el universo, pero ¿Cómo consiguió engañar a los personajes otra vez?

Xa: Les emborrache.

P: Eso explica muchas cosas...

Xa: ¿como que?

P: Tu trama.

Xa: No, yo soy así normal, yo no bebo.

P: entonces es una trama surrealista.

Xa: Gracias

P: ¿Quién es esa semi elfa tan hermosa que parece que lee mis pensamientos y hace que desee ligármela? ¿Una especie nueva de Mary sue?

XA: Ella es Silvara Waylan, cedida por su autora, mi Némesis oficial, mientras escribe el ff del que es protagonista, yo al entretengo un rato.

P: deje responder a los demás boca chancla.

Xa: perdona, perdona (nota mental, meterle una bomba por el culo).

P: Harry, ¿Qué opinas sobre que ahora no seas el protagonista absoluto?

Harry Potter: ¿Qué? ¿QUE? ¿¡Como es posible!? ¡¡Soy Harry Potter y soy protagonista absoluto de siempre!! Me largo de este ff.

(Vemos como Harry Potter se dirige hacia la puerta)

Xa: señoras y señores Harry Potter ha...

(Ruido de forzamiento de puerta impiden a la autora continuar con su frase y Harry Potter vuelve).

Hp: Es que al puerta estaba muy dura...

XA: ha intentado dejar el edificio...

P: Ron, Neville, decirnos, ¿Qué hay de verídico en este ff sobre vuestra virginidad?

Ron: no vamos a responder a eso.

Neville: Si es nuestra vida privada.

P: ¿Hermione te has operado los pechos?

Hermione: ¿Quién ha traído a estos periodistas?.

P: Somos Paparazzis.

Mary Sue: Ah no, eso si que no, vale que participe en un ff cutre, pero no voy a ir a una rueda de prensa similar, me voy.

HP: Sue que esta la puerta atrancada.

(Mary Sue se dirige a la puerta)

XA: Señoras y señores, Mary Sue ha int...

(Super Sue da un golpe de pecho a la puerta y la abre, todo el mundo sale corriendo dejando a la autora sola)

XA: Señoras y Señores, todo judas ha abandonado este ff.

P: Disculpa, pero Rowling ha dicho...

Xa: ¿Y si mejor leen el ff y critican? Será lo más divertido

Y en efecto, leyeron y criticaron el ff 


	2. Allí me encontré y en tu fiesta me colé

Un algo 2: Allí me encontré y en tu fiesta me col

Ron iba caminando tranquilamente a través de los pasillos pensando en sus cosas, en Mary Sue, en sus notas, en maldecir a Snape, en que discutir con Hermione, como sentirse inferior aunque sea alguien potable, un poco de todo. Hasta que se encontró con Harry de frente que le miraba muy serio.

-Ron...- Le dijo Harry- Tengo que hablar de la fiesta de ayer contigo-

Ayer hubo una fiesta muy loca en Hogwarts por ser san Valentín, Ron la recordaba perfectamente ya que apenas había bebido, tenia que vigilar que Harry y Hermione no hicieran locuras, pero se despisto ya que Malfoy miraba a su querida hermanita pequeña, durante 5 segundos seguidos y tenia que pegarle una paliza.

-Claro Harry, dime- Dijo Ron preocupado por su amigo del alma.

-tu... sabes que ayer en la fiesta me solté un poco el pelo ¿no?- dijo Harry mirándole a los ojos.

¿Solo un poco? Si no se acostó con todo Hogwarts menos 2 personas, entonces solamente con todo Hogwarts menos cuatro personas.

-Si... ¿Qué ha pasado?- Ron se temía que Harry se hubiera pillado alguna enfermedad venérea.

-Ron... estoy embarazado y sospecho que tu eres el padre-

-...-

-Si lo se, es difícil de asimilar, pero Ron, seguro que podremos hacer frente juntos a esta nueva aventura- Dijo Harry abrazando a Ron que estaba anonadado.

-Harry... ¿Cómo sabes que estas embarazado?-

-No me ha venido el periodo- dijo Harry comenzando a enfadarse con Ron- Es muy puntual-

-¿Tenias el periodo antes Harry?- Dijo Ron asustándose de su amigo.

-¿Qué insinúas Ron?- Dijo Harry separándose.

- Pues varias cosas Harry- Dijo Ron- 1º no puedes estar embarazado, los hombres no nos embarazamos, aunque puede que en un futuro con ayuda de la ciencia si se pueda, ahora mismo no podemos tener hijos por nuestros propios medios, 2º como no nos quedamos embarazados no nos viene la menstruación, no tenemos necesidad y 3º soy virgen, así que muy difícilmente podría ser el niño mío si yo soy virgen, ya que no he mantenido relaciones sexuales contigo y tu eres hombre así que no, no puedes estar embarazado ni de mi ni de nadie, punto-

Ron tomo aliento, la explicación había sido demasiado larga y se le había quedado la boca seca, pero no sabe que el responder a la siguiente pregunta desencadenaría una serie de acontecimientos del que no podría escapar.

-¿me estas diciendo que los hombres no podemos tener ni menstruación ni quedarnos embarazados?- Dijo Harry explotando de enfado- ¡Eres... eres un machista!

-Será feminista...- Dijo Ron llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

Eh... es esta al siguiente pregunta que desencadena todo y etc...

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel conmigo con lo que yo te quiero?- Dijo Harry llorando.

-Harry... es la verdad-

Bien vale, ahora es cuando viene la dichosa pregunta o mato.

-¿Eres de verdad virgen?- Dijo Harry sorprendido, pero seguía enfadado, que conste

Ya les costo llegar a la pregunta fatídica de esta seudo trama, creí que tendría que matar a alguien.

-Si... tu cambias de tema muy rápido ¿No?- Dijo Ron alzando una ceja.

-Oh Ron es terrible, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Podría haberte ayudado, unas velitas, un baño relajante, ya sabemos que los 2 lo deseamos, aunque a veces no quede tan claro de tu parte- Dijo Harry acariciando a Ron y mirándole de tal forma, que el pobre Ron sintió más terror que si Peeves le hubiera regalado las respuestas del examen de pociones.

-Harry... a parte de no ser homosexual, ni bisexual... es que tu no eres... esa persona, lo siento- Dijo Ron intentando que su amigo captara la directa algo indirecta.

-¿Te refieres a Hermione o Mary Sue?- Dijo Harry, que se estaba volviendo a enfadar con Hermione por quitarle otra conquista, vale Malfoy ya que es una serpiente Slytheriana que borracho atiende a razones, ¿Pero Ron?¿Su compañero del alma, amigo, personaje de desahogo cómico de vez en cuando y en general que demuestra que Harry es el mejor de los 2?.

-No... a esa persona, ya sabes, mi primer amor... No es nadie de Hogwarts, créeme, ya he ido buscando- Dijo Ron al ver la cara de Harry de incredulidad.

-¿Eres gay? Si lo eres puedes decírmelo- Dijo Harry poniendo una mano encima de la de Ron, deseando que sea fuera la respuesta de no intentarse ligar a Mary Sue.

-Pero si te acabo de decir que no me atraen los hombres Harry...- Dijo levantándose, la conversación cada vez estaba siendo más absurda- Tengo que irme a coger un libro del cuarto antes de clase, luego nos vemos-

Y sin más Ron salió caminando hacia le cuarto, mientras Harry corría hacia la clase de pociones a hablar con Mary Sue y Hermione. 


	3. En esos días en los que un virgen se sie...

Un algo 3: En esos días en los que un virgen se siente bien por serlo... y descubre que este no se el día del orgullo virgen

Harry estaba anonadado, ¿Como era posible que Ron fuera virgen? Bueno, vale que desvirgarse con Hermione no fuera una gran opción, pero estaban Mary Sue, Voldemort y el mismo, oportunidades ha tenido, ¿Cómo es posible que si podía tener placer no lo aprovechaba?

Harry entro corriendo en la clase de pociones sentándose rápido al lado de Mary Sue y Hermione. Aquello necesitaba un consejo de 3.

-Harry, ¿qué te ocurre? Te noto muy acelerado- Dijo Mary Sue mirándole con ternura, mientras hacia su poción de veritaserum tan bien que seguramente le asegurara un aprobado para todo el curso (Si no, se quedaba castigada y se lo ganaba).

-Es Ron...- Dijo de tono tan teatral que Neville se volvió y Snape le miraba alzando una ceja, aquello era irregular, pero tenia curiosidad por saber que le pasaba a Ron- Es virgen-

Mary Sue abrió tanto la boca que algunos afirmaron que se le vio las amígdalas, Hermione comenzó a llorar, el profesor Snape tenia una cara donde mezclaban estupefacción y tristeza por Ron, Neville seguía igual.

-Pero pobrecito mío- Decía Hermione mientras Harry y Sue le consolaban- Si aun estaba dudando el pedírmelo, podría habérmelo insinuado, no era tan difícil-

-Eso no es lo grave... el dice que no quiere estar con ninguno de nosotros- Dijo Harry haciendo que todo los que le atendían (Los 4 gatos que le atendían) se horrorizaron, incluso emitieron un gritito, todos salvo Neville.

-¿Y?- Dijo este ultimo ganándose las miradas de odio de todos.

-Esto un ff Neville- Dijo Mary Sue que es la única que tenia suficiente aplomo y paciencia para explicarle a Neville los misterios del universo de ff- nadie puede ser virgen-

-Yo también lo soy- Y lo dijo así, tan natural.

Aquella impactante revelación hizo que todos se anonadaran demasiado, Snape cayo encima de la pócima de Neville y todo (Estaba fría y por una vez en su larga carrera de pocimas estallantes, esta simplemente hacia que le diera un olor seductor de feromonas). Entonces se puso en pose sensual, de nadie sabe donde empezó a sonar un saxofón y con un solo movimiento la grasaza del pelo desapareció, para dejar paso a un pelo limpio, brillante y perfumado (Lo que no hace un champú anti-grasa lo hace un ff, toma ya).

-Querido Nev... digo Longbottom, tu pócima ha salido mal- Dijo Snape mirándole de una forma que Neville hizo que tuviera pánico verdadero, acariciándole de forma sensual la cara- quedas castigado después de clase para hacer practicas... espero que hoy puedas aprender algo nuevo y excitante de las pociones- Dijo Snape haciendo movimientos lascivos con la lengua y guiñándole un ojo.

Consiguió un gran efecto, Neville cayo desmayado al suelo. Harry lloraba a lagrima viva.

-¿Por qué la gente me roba a mis conquistas?- Dijo abrazándose al pecho de Sue que le consolaba.

Ron estaba descamisado y huía de prácticamente todo el alumnado de 4º y de la profesora Trelawey.

Cuando volvía hacia la torre de Gryffindor, la clase de Adivinación que estaba en marcha (La que no era de Firence) le estaba esperando para atraparle por que había adivinado que era virgen, tuvo que huir siendo herido en todo su cuerpo.

-Para una vez que adivina algo, ¿ES que tenia que ser sobre eso? ¿Y que le ocurre al mundo con los vírgenes?- Grito Ron.

Cuando giro por una esquina se dio contra alguien que venia corriendo en dirección contraria. Era Neville, parecia asustado y llorando.

-¿Neville, no vas ha...?- Intento decir Ron, pero Neville le interrumpió.

-Ron tío es terrible, no sabes el horror que he pasado solo por defender nuestra virginidad- Dijo Neville llorando.

Ron creyó a Neville, pero creía que exageraba.

-Neville, nada puedes ser más horrible que te persiga Trelawey para desvirgarte-

-no, salvo que te persiga Snape con ropa de cuero cantándome hola mi amor yo soy tu lobo seguido de Harry, Hermione, Draco y Sue- Dijo Neville.

Ron simplemente le abrazo intentando calmarle.

-Shh ya paso todo, animo- Dijo Ron, intentando no imaginarse tal horror.

-No ha pasado, me han amenazado con no parar hasta que dejemos de ser vírgenes...- Dijo Neville.

Ambos se imaginaron todas las posibles consecuencias horripilantes, que les persiga todos los profesores en general.

-¿Tombuctú esta lo suficientemente lejos Neville?- Le dijo Ron ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo- Dijo Neville la tiempo que el y Ron echaban a correr.

Con tan mala suerte que se dieron de bruces contra Macgonagal.

-¡No Dios usted no profesora!- Gritaba Ron- ¡No nos haga sus esclavos en una sesion de sado maso!-

-Mátenos, suspéndanos, expúlsenos del colegio, pero no se nos insinué por el amor del cielo- Acabo Neville abrazándose a Ron y agachando la cabeza.

Macgonagal no se resistió a la tentación, les dio un par de collejas a cada uno.

-Después de demostrar tanta valentía por parte de 2 Griffindors- Dijo, pero sin ironía, comprendía su horror – Síganme-

Ron y Neville iban horrorizados, esperando a ver a donde les conducía a Macgonagal. Ron lo reconoció, era el despacho de Dumbledore. Cuando vieron al viejo director volvieron a empezar a temblar.

-Orgías no... pro favor...- Decía Ron, Neville simplemente temblaba.

-Ron, Neville, no os preocupéis, no nos interesa hacer una orgía- Dijo Dumbledore en un tono que consiguió que los chicos se relajaran- Deseamos ayudaros-

Ambos miraron a sus profesores, intentando descubrir si les iban a engañar y a ofrecer una sesión de sado maso u orgía o algo raro.

-¿Saben que han hecho?- Ellos negaron y el suspiro- Nadie nunca debe decir en un ff que es virgen-

Se quedo un rato en silencio mirándolos, como esperando algo, haciéndoles gestos con las manos y con la cabeza.

-¿Os importaría preguntarme el porque? Es que estoy acostumbrado a que Harry me interrumpa cada 2x3 y ya no se dar una charla a un alumno si no es así-

-¿Por qué?- Dijo Neville esperando que les diera al charla de una vez.

-Pues veras- Dijo Dumbledore, alegrándose que le siguieran el juego- Debido a este problema, hemos decidido daros un guarda espaldas personal-

Otra vez hubo mucho silencio.

-¿Quien?- Dijo Ron, intentando llevar la charla a un gran climax.

-ES una gran guerrera de otra dimensión, deberéis invocarla, esta noche en la cena, os daremos lo necesario para ello-

Ron Y Neville le miraron, esperando a que se lo dieran, pero sin dejarse de abrazar, no es que empezaran a enamorarse, pero cuando todo un colegio de salidos te persiga a ti y otro más, pues hace que te unas mucho con el.

Dumbledore les dio las instrucciones, pero no las leyeron hasta no estar fuera del despacho.

-Y recuerden señores, deberán lidiar con todos los profesores y alumnos, tengan cuidado- Dijo Macgonagal- Si necesitan ayuda pídansela a su guarda espaldas-

Ellos la leyeron y comenzaron a gritar de indignación.

-NO podemos hacer esto- Dijo ron- Es ridículo y no tiene sentido alguno-

-Claro que lo tiene sentido- Dijo Macgonagal- Sue no es la protagonista y hay que rellenar el cupo de canciones del fan fict de esta autora-

-Que cante ella- Grito Neville.

-Ya lo hará al final, dedicada a Harry- Dijo Macgonagal, llevándose caras de estupefacción.

Ellos simplemente la miraron mientras se alejaba y se miraron.

-¿Que hacemos?- Dijo Ron.

-Sistema Ajo y Agua Ron- Dijo Neville suspirando mirando el papel- AJOderse y AGUAntarse-

-¿Y si le pedimos consejo a Sue evitando que intente llevarnos a su cama?- Dijo Ron como ultima esperanza ante el futuro bochorno que es tocaba 


	4. I need a hero, calling for Silvara Wayla...

Un algo 4: I need a hero, calling for Silvara Waylan.

El colegio estaba patas arriba, no solo por la revelación de Ron y Neville. Algo había interferido en el orden natural de aquel universo.

Por ejemplo, por los pasillos había un grupo numerosos de seres que parecían adolescentes que llevaban guadañas, orcas, antorchas, carteles que ni el señor Lovecraf había atrevido a describir (Lauri machote, Lauri no es gay x ser veyo, Lauri te queremos y sabemos que tienes novia, Lauri, sabemos que tu afición alas plumas es por pura moda, no soi omofoba, pero Lauri es demasiado omvre y macho para ser gay). Todo le mundo se había rendido ante tales razones de peso, ¿Todo el mundo? No, un grupo de 3 irreductibles bollitos aun resistían defendiendo (O metiendose, según se mire) la libertad sexual de el tal Lauri. Aunque una había secuestrado a Draco en una mazmorra fría y se negaba a soltar a su rehén, amenazándole con chupetones varios (Aunque el rehén no parecía pasarlo mal en su secuestro).

-Este colegio se esta volviendo cada vez peor- Dijo al ver a las fans Laurisianas apalancadas en la puerta de la mazmorra esperando a que salieran las bollitos o al menos que saliera Draco, entre ellas vieron a una niña que alguien llamo Sakura.

-bueno, espero que el plan de resultado- Dijo Neville mirando de pronto a una mujer hermosa de pelo negro que decía llamarse Blanca- Así nosotros no tendremos que hacer el ridículo-

-Lo haremos un rato, lo cual ya es demasiado- Dijo Ron desanimado.

Mientras esquivaban un grupo de Evas de tamaño reducido, llegaron la comedor, que se encontraba mucho más lleno que de costumbre. Un tipo de pelo rubio les dio con un balón que tenia abolladuras, pidiéndoles perdón, pero que debía entrenar en el nombre del Bliztball.

-Todos locos- Dijo Ron, evitando mirar a los laterales mientras todo los alumnos (Incluyendo los de primero) y la mayor parte de los profesores les miraban fijamente haciendo poses y gestos obscenos.

-Esto es el infierno...- Dijo Neville.

-Si no lo es, se le acerca muchísimo- Dijo Ron, viendo de pronto a un tipo enorme todo de color rojo que parecía el diablo- Mierda estamos en el infierno, ¡ese es Satanás!-

-¡No!- Gritaba Neville agarrandose a Ron- ¡Snape esta en ropa interior!-

Estaban viviendo su peor pesadilla y cada vez iba a peor, ambos gritaron del puro terror (¡Hala mirar!¡Rima y todo!).

-Debemos hacerlo Neville, debemos darnos prisa y conseguir nuestra ayuda- Dijo ron aterrado, sacando todo su valor de no sabia donde.

Evitando mirar a los alrededores, subieron a la mesa y todos les miraron de forma insinuante, robándole a una popera llamada Yuna su micrófono comenzaron a decir.

-Eh... queremos dedicar esta canción a...-

-A nuestro futuro héroe- Dijo Neville dándole una patada a Lupin que estaba demasiado cariñoso- Aquí va-

Y sin gracia, ni salero, ni nada, comenzaron a moverse, para lo que ellos creían que era bailar. No pongo las letras en español, ya que como no son ni Harry, ni Sue, ni Voldi Stu no merece la pena.

(para diferenciar acciones, la canción es en cursiva, la acción en normal)

_Where have all the good men gone _

_And where are all the gods? _

En cuanto comenzaron, Harry y Sue (Que estaban cansados de no chupar protagonismo en este ff) vestidos para la ocasión (Vestidos de lentejuelas verdes y azules respectivamente), siguieron la canción, haciendo que la magia de la invocación fuera muchísimo mayor y efectiva. Fueron elevados y apuntados con focos mientras cantaban.

(Ahora si pongo la letra en español apr aque canteis con Harry y Sue)

_Where's the street-wise Hercules (Güers de strit-guais Jerculis) _

_To fight the rising odds? (Tu faig de raisin od)_

Ahora se les habían unido su coro, que eran Lucius, Sirius, Snapa, Lupin y Cartman, nadie sabe exactamente que pintaba este ultimo, pero era interesante ver un poco de chichas entre tanto cuerpo Terminator (O danone),

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? (Isin dere a guait naig apon a fair stid) _

_Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need (Lait at naig I tus an tur an drim of guat I nid) _

Mientras la cámara hace una vista panorámica desde el techo, Sue y Harry se tumban en la mesa mientras vemos a los

_I need a hero (I nid a jiro) _

El mensaje iba llegando a otro universo paralelo, a un Hogwarts diferente a este. Animo chicos, pronto llegaría la salvación

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night (Aim joldin aut for a jiro til de en of de naig) _

_He's gotta be strong (jis gata bi estron) _

Mientras, Ron y Neville aprovechaban su gran estratagema de distracción apra recoger sus cosas e intentar huir de Hogwarts.

_And he's gotta be fast (an jis gata be fas _

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight (an jis gata bi fres for de faig)_

En una habitación de cierto profesor de DCAO aficionado a la ouija, una Hermosa mujer elfa, de piel oscura y pelo casi blanco, iba vestida como una niña todo de rojo (Aunque con las curvas demostraba que de niña tenia lo que la autora de este fic de escritora profesional).

_I need a hero (Ai nid a jiro) _

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light (Aim joldin aut for a jito til de mornin laig)

-Abuelita abuelita- Dijo la mujer hacia la cama que había una figura totalmente tapada- Que dientes más afilados tienes-

_He's gotta be sure (jis gata bi sur) _

_And it's gotta be soon (an its gata bi sun) _

_And he's gotta be larger than life (and jis gata bi laryer dat laif)_

-Son para comerte mejor- Dijo La abuelita que en realidad era Remus Lupin, que se lanzo contra la mujer para hacer a saber que cosas.

_Somewhere after midnight (Somgüer afte midnaig) _

_In my wildest fantasy (In mai gualdes fantasi) _

_Somewhere just beyond my reach (Somgüer yus bilon mi rich) _

_There's someone reaching back for me (deres somguan riching bac for mi)_

Entonces le mensaje llego hacia los oídos de Silvara Waylan, que era así como se llamaba la mujer caperucita.

-Es la Silvara señal- Dijo Silvara poniéndose en pie y mirando al 8- lo siento lobito mío, tendremos que dejar esto para luego- Dijo sonriendo a Lupin, mientras a este le salían corazoncitos blancos por las orejas.

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat (Reicin no de cunder an risin güiz de jit) _

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet (Iys gana taik a superman tu esgüip mi of mai fit)_

Entonces Silvara se quito un trozo de tela de peco donde se lucia un pentágono irregular de color rosa, en el centro en letras bacas ponía SW, de nadie sabe donde, en medio del a habitación de Lupin empezó a ondear el viento haciendo que la capa con capucha de caperucita roja ondeara, mientras Silvara estaba con los brazos en jarra encima de la mesa de Lupin, recibiendo de fondo la luz de un atardecer (Aunque era media noche), mientras ondeaba una bandera de no se sabe donde blanca y negra que ponía "LFDB powah".

_I need a hero (Ai nid a jiro) _

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night (Aim joldin aut for a jito til de morning laig)_

-¡Super Silvara al rescate!- Dijo la mujer lanzándose por al ventana rompiéndola y dejando a Lupin suspirando, los corazoncitos a parte de salirle de la orejas, los tenia en los ojos.

_He's gotta be strong (jis gata bi estron) _

_And he's gotta be fast (an jis gata be fas) _

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight (an jis gata bi fres for de faig) _

Consiguió llegar al bosque prohibido y atravesó el agujero de gusano, llegando a otro bosque prohibido, el de nuestra dimensión.

_I need a hero (Ai nid a jiro) _

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light (Aim joldin aut for a jito til de morning laig) _

Perdiéndose por el bosque prohibido unas 17 veces de forma valerosa, llegó al vestibulo principal. Volviendo a ponerse en posición Super Silvara.

_He's gotta be sure (jis gata bi sur) _

_And it's gotta be soon (an its gata bi sun) _

_And he's gotta be larger than life (and jis gata bi laryer dat laif)_

Se adentro en Hogwarts, buscando a sus protegidos. Se volvio a perder un par de veces más.

Up Where the mountains meet the heavens above (Ap güer de muntain mit de jeven abov)

_Out where the lightning splits the sea (Aun güer de laigtin slit de si) _

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere (Ai gul esgüer dat dere somguan somgüer) _

_Watching me (Guachin mi) _

Mientras Harry y Sue seguían haciendo su gran show (Digno de Harry y Sue claro esta). De nadie sabe donde 2 tipos uno con el pelo blanco y el otro de pelo rubio volaban peleándose en el techo, con espadas más grandes que ellos.

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain (Zrouz de güin an de chil an de rein) _

_And the storm and the flood (an de stor an de flod) _

_I can feel his approach (Ai can fil jis aproch) _

_Like a fire in my blood (Laik a fair in mai blud)_

El gran comedor estaba cada vez más lleno y nadie sabia como era posible, salía gente de no se sabe donde.

-Albus...- Dijo Macgonagal a Dumbeldore.

-¿Si Minerva?- Dijo Dumbledore comenzando una conversación besuguil.

-Ha comenzado la unión-

-Si Minerva-

-Albus...-

-¿Si Minerva?-

-¿No notas que otra vez volvemos a parecernos a epi y blas?-

Dijo ella dejando ver que la autora le gustaba mcuho este chiste y lo ha vuelto a repetir-Si Minerva-

-Oye Albus...-

-Lo se Minerva, quieres unas galletas-

-No, te iba a decir que ojala consigan salvarnos, pero ahora que lo dices si, me apetecen unas galletas- Dijo ella cogiendo una galleta que le ofrecía.

_I need a hero (I nid a jiro) _

Entonces Ron y Neville se dieron de bruces contra Silvara mirandola en todo su esplendor bondadoso.

-No os preocupéis, os he venido a salvar chicos- Dijo sonriéndoles y haciendo que un diente le brillara

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night (im joldin aut for a jiro til de en of de naig) _

_He's gotta be strong (jis gata bi estron) _

_And he's gotta be fast (an jis gata be fas _

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight (an jis gata bi fres for de faig)_

-¡Es Sailor caperucita roja!- Dijo Ron sonriendo.

La mujer le miro mal y le dio con la cesta que llevaba.

-Vete a la Mérida Ron- Dijo ella y recupero la compostura.

-¿Mérida?- Dijo Ron.

-Maldito corrector ortográfico- Dijo Silvara- Quería decir mierda-

-Ah vale- Dijo Neville.

_I need a hero (Ai nid a jiro) _

-Soy Silvara Waylan- Dijo ella brillando de nuevo y en su postura de heroína- Vuestra guarda espaldas-

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light (Aim joldin aut for a jito til de morning laig) _

_He's gotta be sure (jis gata bi sur) _

-¿Y como nos has encontrado?- Dijo Neville ayudando a Ron a levantarse.

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones, os debo de llevar con la résistance- Dijo ella apresurándose a llevarles a un lugar que solamente ella conocía- Antes de que acabe la canción y nos quedemos al descubierto-

_And it's gotta be soon (an its gata bi sun) _

_And he's gotta be larger than life (and jis gata bi laryer dat laif) _

-¿Donde están Ron y Neville?- Dijo Harry, haciendo que todo el colegio se movilizara en su búsqueda.

-¿Qué es la résistance?- Dijo Ron frotándose la cabeza aun por el golpe.

-Vuestra virginidad es más importante de lo que creéis chicos- Dijo Silvara mirándoles seriamente- Allí os explicare que es lo que ocurrirá si al perdéis en este ff-

-¿Y por que vas disfrazada de caperucita roja?- Dijo Neville ganándose otro cestazo y una mala mirada.

-Es culpa de mi Remusin, siempre quiere que me ponga este traje, le po... le gusta muchísimo-

-¿Le quitaste el novio a la Sue de tu dimensión?- Dijo Ron, a el y a Neville empezaba a caerles mal esta mujer.

-Siempre fue mío y en mi dimensión no hay ninguna Mary Sue- Dijo Silvara ignorando las miradas de odio, que pasaron rápido ante la explicación.

Entonces ambos se relajaron y siguieron caminando, hasta que vieron unas letras en la capa de la mujer

-¿Qué significa LFDB?- Pregunto Ron cuando leyo las letras en la capa de Silvara.

-Las Fuerzas Del Bien, debéis recordarlo bien, si veis a alguien con LFDM, implica que son los secuaces de la autora y que estáis en peligro- Dijo ella totalmente seria y parándose para poner pose- ES mi terrible Nemesis, me quita las llaves de nuestro haren compartido de tíos buenos y me manda a paginas terribles- Entonces con una lagrima dijo- A parte de dedicarme fotos de las Tanga girls-

-Dios que crueldad más horrible- Dijo Neville abrazado a Ron, aquello era peor que Snape.

-Eso no es lo peor pequeños grifindors- Dijo ella mientras acababan llegando a uan gruta en el bosque prohibido.

Los chicos entraron y vieron a un grupo de alumnos, de los seres que andie sabia que hacían alli, entre los que salió Luna para recibirlos.

-Bienvenidos a la résistance- Dijo ella sonriéndoles, vestida de camuflaje. 


	5. Que me vuelvan del revés, que me pase lo...

Un algo 5: Que me vuelvan del revés, que me pase lo peor, que frente al pelotón siempre se pueda decir "Yo caí, la Résistance triunfo " (o como a esta autora le gustan mucho los crossover raros)

No lo podían creer, habían caído en una terrible trampa, les habían sitiado en una cueva oscura y húmeda.

- Al menos os podríais haber currado el escenario para desvirgarnos, algo más coqueto o romanticón... - Dijo Neville gimoteando.

- Si tengo que elegir, me pido liarme con Silvara y con esa tipa de ahí de pelo negro. - Dijo Ron, aprovechando la coyuntura, si tenia que perder la virginidad, que fuera con dignidad.

A lo que Silvara les dio otro cestazo a cada uno.

-Capullos, no debéis perder la virginidad, no al menos en este ff- Dijo Silvara.

Ellos miraron a Luna y los demás y asintieron.

-Veréis chicos- Dijo Luna- La Résistance es un pequeño grupo de alumnos que hemos conseguido permanecer vírgenes, no por elección propia-

-Yo creí que al menos en tu caso si Luna- Dijo Neville llevándose un cestazo.

-No, todo personaje de un ff puede transformarse en su homologo guaperas, pero no debemos hacerlo- Dijo Luna.

El silencio volvió a adueñarse del lugar.

-¿No me digas que tendremos que hacer como con Dumbledore?- Dijo Ron cansinamente.

-Pues si, así tengo más líneas de dialogo- Dijo Luna mirando seriamente a nuestros amigos.

-¿Pero nos diréis por que y no os iréis por las ramas como Dumbledore verdad?- Dijo Neville.

-Es que no os lo dijo en su momento ya que quedaba firmado en el contrato que esa parte la explicaba yo- Dijo Luna.

-Luna o acabas o comienzo a explicárselo yo- Dijo Silvara mirando el reloj- Vamos por el un algo 5 y nos van a pillar LFDM-

-Va va- Dijo Luna y suspiro.

Ellos esperaban a que comenzara, se estaban distrayendo mirando a la gente, muchos de los de allí antes no estaban.

-¿Sabéis que es un crossover?- Les pregunto Luna.

-¿Es pregunta retórica o debemos saberlo de verdad?- Dijo Neville rascándose la cabeza.

A lo que se volvieron a ganar los 2 un cestazo, para que les ayudara a pensar.

-Un crossover es un ff donde se juntan muchos tipos de cosas frikis sin razón aparente- Dijo Luna- Por ejemplo, esa de ahí es Xena-

-¡Muerte! ¡Destrucción!¡Manowar!¡Jevi metal!- Grito esta.

-Como podéis ver nos toco la de un ff donde simplemente es una maquina de matar psicópata y asesina- Dijo Luna alejándose de la mujer con cara de loca- Teniendo en cuenta el magioplasma y los taumos...

-¿Los qué?- Dijeron a la vez Ron y Neville.

-La magia en sí- Dijo Luna.

Aquello ya era demasiado para nuestros pobres chicos, esto ya iba a peor.

-En resumen, si perdéis vuestra virginidad, la autora de este ff lo pondrá de excusa para hacer un crossover apocalíptico y maligno con el que asesinar a todo aquel que lo lea, donde no importara la historia para meter lo que le dé la gana y como le dé la gana- Dijo Silvara con música de intriga de fondo.

-Vamos como ahora, pero... pero... en mucho peor, sin duda alguna, que nos la tememos de siempre- Dijo Luna.

-Gabrielle es mía- Grito Xena, así, sin razón aparente

-Dios que pesada- Dijo Luna- Ni nos atrevemos a decirle que ella se ha quedado muy a gusto ligándose a Ares en su ff, seguro que nos estrella contra el suelo-

-No puede ser, Ares tiene dueñas así que no puede estar con Gabby- Dijo Silvara y volviéndose a los chicos les dijo- ¿Qué opináis?-

Nuestros chicos se quedaron mirando a Silvara, todos se quedaron mirando a Ron y Neville que no decían nada.

-¿Nos tocaran seres tan raros y paranoicos como la Sheena esa?- Dijo Ron sin acabarlo de ver claro.

-Peores incluso-

Ron y Neville se quedaron mirando y entraron en razón.

-¿Qué hacemos?¿Directamente nos la cortamos y nos cosemos el culo?- Dijo Ron asustado.

-¿O tenemos otra opción?- Acabo Neville.

Entonces una música de iglesia comenzó a sonar por toda la cueva.

-Seguirme- Dijo Luna, que de pronto llevaba una túnica blanca.

Y entonces les llevaron a un lugar lleno de vidriaras rotas, por la pinta parecía el bosque prohibido donde se situaba la habitación, estaba llena de polvo acumulado (Si, nadie nunca había estado en esa habitación, aunque estuviera en el bosque prohibido ni Dumbledore la conocía, ¿Cómo la conocían ellos? La magia de los ff... (Si cuela, cuela)) y la luz de la Luna (Aun siendo las 3 de la tarde si, estaba la luna y no había Sol) apuntaba a un atril donde había un montón de hojas amarillentas.

-Coger el objeto sagrado- Dijo Luna- Os pertenece

(Interludio para los chicos malos)

En un lugar muy oscuro, pero oscuro con ganas, Voldi Stu hablaba con un montón de figuras y en concreto con una oculta tras una sombra que casualmente le tapaba.

-Les hemos localizado, ¿Sabéis todos vuestras instrucciones?- Dijo la persona.

Todo el mundo asintió.

-Perfecto- Dijo la voz con cara de satisfacción (Como siempre que los malos ven que les sale bien los planes)- Todo esta saliendo según mis planes... ¡Muhahahahaha!-

Y con esta risa malévola, todos sus secuaces incluidos Voldi Stu comenzaron a reírse.

-¿DE que os reís vosotros?- Dijo la persona.

-¿este no es el momento de las risas en común todos los malos regodeándose en su plan?- Dijo Voldi Stu cogiendo un montón de papeles y leyéndolos, al igual que el resto de los malos.

-No... estas eran mis risas en solitario acordándome de un chiste malo- Dijo la figura- Para un momento de protagonismo y me lo fastidiáis.

(Fin del interludio para los chicos malos)

-¿Estáis seguros que esto es el objeto sagrado?- Dijo Neville cuando leyó el titulo.

-Según esto dice que es el guión de este ff- Dijo Ron mirándoles.

-De ahí lo sagrado- Dijo Silvara con tono místico.

-¿Dónde?- Dijo Ron.

-Es intrínseco al objeto Ron- Dijo Silvara a punto de darle un cestazo a Ron

-Anda mira, según estos papeles, los malos se han reunido y tienen planes para nosotros- Dijo Neville leyéndolo.

-Si mira y según esto en esta parte vana darles una paliza a quienes vayan con nosotros- Dijo Ron, pillándole la gracia al objeto sagrado.

-y aquí pone que les degollaran a todos a la altura de las axilas-

-Neville que poco delicado eres- Dijo Ron mirándole enfadado- Se dice sobacos-

-Vaya tienes razón... - Dijo Neville dándose cuenta de su error

Todos murmuraron nerviosos.

-Entonces deberemos guiaros y acompañaros, para que no os ocurra nada- Dijo Silvara, más a los demás que a Neville y Ron.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. La selección fue rápida.

-¡Los 100 últimos en dejar el cuarto pringan!- Grito Luna lanzándose como los demás contra la puerta.

-Creo que no es algo que les apetezca hacer... - Dijo Neville- Lo de defendernos digo-

Cuando el equipo quedo seleccionado (Hubo que curarles bastante, algunos casi mueren aplastados) luna se dirigió a Ron y Neville.

-Espero que tengáis suerte en vuestra empresa chicos- Dijo Luna.

-Estamos en deuda con vosotros, ¿Cómo podemos pagároslo?- Dijo Ron.

-Bueno... - Dijo Luna volviendo a su ropa de campaña sonriendo- Debéis recordar bien a La Résistance-

-No... eso no... - Dijo Neville.

-Si eso sí, que hay que rellenar canciones como sea-

Dios te ha llamado hoy aquí.  
Ha puesto en tus manos la labor,  
Sonría la fortuna al justo y al valiente  
Que lucha con honor. 

Ron y Neville se miraron, ¿Por qué debe haber tantas canciones en este ff?

_  
El fuego des cannons  
es fiero y es cruel  
allez le batallons,  
soldado y coronel  
y cuando os desangréis  
clamad al mismo son  
"Yo caí, la Résistance triunfo " _

Y ante la palidez de Ron y Neville (Nadie se queda sin palidecerse ante tamaña cantidad de amenazas) todos comenzaron a cantar con Luna.

Que me corten los dos pies,  
que me extirpen un tumor,  
que me vuelvan del revés,  
que me pase lo peor,  
que frente al pelotón  
siempre se pueda decir  
"Yo caí, la Résistance triunfo " 

-Un momento- Les corto Ron- ¿Es necesario del todo oíros para poder salir bien de este ff?-

-No, pero... -

-Pues adiós- Dijo Ron seguido de Neville, Silvara y el gran ejercito que les habían regalado.

-Bien hecho Ron- Dijo Neville- Que les dejas cantar una canción y luego quieren protagonizar ff ellos solos-

-Entonces vosotros recordar, debéis pasar desapercibidos y no hablar con los que conozcáis- Decía Silvara aunque no le escuchaban- ¡Me estáis escuchando?- Preguntó ella enfadada.

-Según esta cosa, vamos a ser emboscados ahora- Dijo Neville.

-Oye, pues como lectura rápida no esta mal- Dijo Ron.

-¿¡Qué habéis dicho!?- Dijo gritando Silvara

A lo que una voz grave dijo.

-Bueno, Bueno, Bueno, ¿Y esto que es?-

Entonces LFDB miraron hacia una parte del bosque, estaban totalmente rodeados de LFDM.

-¡Chicos corred!- Grito Silvara mientras se dedicaba a dar ataques cestiles contra todo los malos.

Y ellos comenzaron a correr. Esquivaron a varias fans de Lauri que les perseguían con unas pancartas, las guadañas y todo lo demás, pero estas en su camino arrollaron a un pobre crío que iba con un abrigo con capucha se pararon para rendir un pequeño homenaje al caído.

-¡Oh Dios mío!- Dijo otro niño- ¡Han matado a Kenny!

-¡Hijas de p/t!- Censuramos al otro crío ya que este es un ff para mayores de 13 y las palabrotas creo que son para mayores de 17 (Es por si las chicos, no me culpéis a mí, es la censura.)

Pero entonces el crío revivió como si nada.

-Según esto- Dijo Neville leyendo el guión de este ff- La autora de este ff le gusta demasiado este personaje para matarle-

-¿Pero aun estáis aquí?- Grito Silvara, ya llevaba noqueados a un montón- ¡Salir corriendo!

Ron y Neville intentaron seguir corriendo, pero sin saber como, notaron que todo se volvió de color negro.

Al despertar se encontraron enfrente a Voldi Stu y todos los mortífagos.

-Bienvenidos, espero que disfrutéis de vuestra estancia- Dijo Haciendo movimientos obscenos con la lengua y guiñándoles el ojo (Así como todos los mortífagos.

A lo que nuestros pobres amigos solo pudieron responder con un grito ensordecedor.


	6. LFDM molan cantidad!

Un algo 6: LFDM molan cantidad.

(Mientras en la lucha campal)

La guerra se estaba volviendo cada vez más salvaje, ya no había siquiera alguna regla de honor. Todo valía, desde dar pellizcos en los pezones, hasta usar canciones horribles que nada decían (Era aterrador oír a un tipo gritar en medio del fragor de la batalla "¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMBAAAAAAAAAAAA!" el susto que te llevabas era terrible (Pero era peor cuando era lanzado de una gran altura por los malos, provocaba terremotos y destrucción a mansalva, vamos, peor que un concierto de Bisbal)). Cada vez iba a peor, los aliados caían con el cerebro roto.

Entonces alguien empujo a una tipa rubia y esta cayo al suelo con un ruido de dolor.

-Gabrielle- Grito la loca psicópata asesina, también conocida como Xena- ¿Estas bien?-

-No Xena...- Dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos- No puedo luchar, he caído irremediablemente en el fragor de la batalla... como una gran heroína-

-Dime que te han hecho para que les mate- Dijo Xena desesperada.

-Me he partido una uña- Dijo mostrándole el gran horror de herida.

-¡Dios que horrible!- Dijo Xena apartando la vista, la cosa estaba muy fea- Lo pagaran caro...- Dijo Xena levantándose y yendo a luchar- Tu espera aquí que me los cargo-

-Dile a Ares que se pase a ser posible- Dijo la pobre mujer moribunda.

-no, si estas bien para llamar a Ares, estas también bien para luchar- Dijo Xena, le dolía ser tan dura con su amiga moribunda, pero Ares es Ares.

-Bueno vale...- Dijo la mujer de mala gana- Luchare- Dijo la tipa rubia levantándose y... no, no fue a luchar, fue a secuestrar a Ares, lo que no sabia que le pobre llevaba mucho encerrado en un harén con muchos tíos buenos (¡Y las llaves son mías!)

Silvara ya había conseguido reducir a las fans de Lauri y a una buena cantidad de malos,, pero estaba aterrada.

-¿Dónde están Ron y Neville?- Grito a todos.

-Se lo llevaron hace un rato- Dijo uno de los malos.

-¿¡Y no me avisasteis!?- Grito ella.

-1º soy de los malos no te voy a avisar cuando conseguimos nuestros planes, 2º fuiste tu quien les noqueo y se los entrego a Voldi Stu- Dijo el malo nisu (Ni su madre sabe quien es)- Decías que necesitabas una escena de heroicidad-

-Bueno... ¿al menos me puedes decir donde están?- Dijo Silvara.

-No voy a caer en ese truco-

-Bueno... si tu fueras a salvarles.... ¿A donde irías?- Dijo Silvara, esperando que este segundo truco sirviera.

-a la guarida secreta de Voldi Stu... ¡Mierda! ¡Volví a caer!¿Qué astuta eres maldita!- Grito el malo nisu mirando como super Silvara se iba corriendo hacia la guarida secreta de Voldi Stu.

(Volvamos a la guarida secreta de Voldi Stu)

-Vamos a coordinarnos Neville- Dijo Ron después de recibir el navajazo nº 15 de Neville- Tu tienes que liberarle cortando las cuerdas, no cortándome las manos-

-Seria más fácil si no te movieras tantísimo- Dijo Neville intentando atinar en las cuerdas de Ron que estaba muy nervioso.

-Compréndeme, pero no me apetece acabar en una orgía con los mortifagos de Voldi Stu y el mismo-

Entonces comenzaron a oír algo aterrador.

-¡Joder que están cantando las tanga girls!- Grito Ron aterrorizado- ¡Date prisa Neville!-

-Si te las liberado tu solo del puro terror- Dijo Neville a un Ron que estaba de pie y zarandeándole por el cuello.

-Bueno vale, eso ha sido rápido- Dijo Ron cogiendo la navaja y liberando a Neville- Ahora corramos-

Normalmente, cuando un protagonista huye por un laberinto, este acaba encontrando la salida con tranquilidad, pero si tenemos en cuenta que Ron y Neville son secundarios (Aunque en este ff sean protas), no solo no encontraron la salida, si no que además se habían encontrado atrapados en una especie de almacén.

-TE dije que debimos parar para preguntar- Dijo Neville.

-Si hombre para que se nos pongan a flirtear sin más, por cierto, ¿Dónde estamos?- Dijo Ron mirando al lugar que estaba lleno de papeles apilados.

-Dios mío... ¿Sabes si un objeto sagrado puede serlo si es muy utilizado?- Dijo Neville.

-No esa es la gracia de los objetos sagrados, ser únicos y no ser usados casi nunca- Dijo Ron respirando hondo.

-Vale, pues los malos tienen copias del guión a porrillo- Dijo Neville enseñándoselas- Míralas están incluso personalizadas-

-Quememos todo esto- Dijo Ron.

-Estamos dentro, nos quemaríamos nosotros también-

-Pues salgamos y desde fura lo quemamos- Dijo Ron, a lo que Neville estuvo de acuerdo.

-Ya era hora que hubiera grandes incendios y explosiones en este ff- Dijo este ultimo.

-Si, un poquito de acción no viene mal- Dijo Ron cuando salieron y lo incendiaron.

Lo que no vieron era la parte llena de colágeno y goma 2 de la habitación, la explosión se oyó incluso desde Terminator 3, dejando abierto una abertura hasta una sala oscura y maligna.

-Os estaba esperando chicos- Dijo la figura maligna del trono tapada casualmente por una sombra, con voz muy sexy.

-¿Quién eres tu?- Dijo Ron.

-Es LFDM Ron- Dijo Silvara consiguiendo llegar donde estaban ellos y poniendo pose de Silvara.

Neville s e puso a leer algo que había en el techo y dijo.

-Entonces es esa tal Xa... ¡acabemos con ella!- Grito el y Ron estaba de acuerdo.

-No no es ella- Dijo Silvara.

-Pues claro que no- Dijo la figura saliendo a la luz.

Era Sailor Sue...

-Pero no puede ser... tu eres buena y... y la escritora es mala y...- Dijo Ron triste ante el hecho de que su enemiga sea la gran Super Sue.

-Lo se mis chicos lo se, pero la autora esta escribiendo y ella no puede ser la mala, imaginároslo, ganarían los malos- Dijo ella triste, pero sonriendo después- A parte tu crees que un plan tan cool como este se le habría ocurrido a alguien tan poco fashion como ella-

Y Sue se gano una colleja por mi parte bien dada.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?- Dijo Neville.

-Veréis, si vosotros dejáis de ser vírgenes y todos los universos se unen, necesitaran a una Mary Sue que les domine a todos como una diosa súper fashion & cool-

-¿Pero quien seria esa Mary Sue? –Dijo Ron.

-Aunque no me acabe de gustar- Dijo Mary Sue poniendo cara de pena- Seré yo, ¿Qué mejor Mary Sue que la propia Mary Sue?-

Entonces los chicos se volvieron a Silvara estaban muy confundidos.

-¿Entonces es bueno o malo eso?- Preguntaron, ya que Sue es una gran persona, ¿Cómo iba a ser malo cualquier cosa que hiciera?.

-¿Y os vais y yo mientras tengo mi momento cumbre /trama de la guerra de las galaxias que tanto gusta a la autora? Y seguir siendo vírgenes- Dijo cuando se iban yendo.

Entonces se miraron ambas chicas con cara de enemigas que se conocen de siempre.

-Por fin nos encontramos Silvara Waylan, esta vez, seré yo quien demuestre que soy más poderosa- Dijo Sacando una espada de luz de color rosa pastel de nadie sabe donde.

-Solamente eres poderosa en maldad Darth Sue- Dijo Silvara Waylan sacado una de color verde.

-Sailor Sue por favor, que lo de Darth es para frikis o nerds- Dijo Sue atacándola.

Las lucecitas iban y venían con gran velocidad, tanto que cualquiera pensaría que te has fumado algo si lo intentaras describir, así que no lo hagas.

-¿No te parece raro que siempre tengamos que enfrentarnos Silvara? –Dijo Sue.

-Es la primera vez que nos hemos viso en persona- Dijo Silvara.

-Si bueno, pero tu sabias que nos íbamos a enfrentar, ¿O no?- Dijo Sue suspirando ante tanta estupidez de novato.

-Si, pero eso es por que tu mataste a mi padre Dijo Silvara

-Pero si tu no tenias- Dijo Sue dándole otro espadazo (zas ka zas ka!).

-Lo se, pero este es el momento de frikismo mayor y siempre hay que decir lo de que tu mataste a mi padre y etc.- Dijo Silvara, parando el espadazo y dando a Sue un patadón en los pies- Ya sabes, es lo típico-

-¿Ves? Si robaras el guión como siempre te digo que hagas no tendrías que estar así- Dijo Sue levantándose ágilmente- No Silvara.. la verdad es que... tu y yo... ¡somos el mismo ser!- Dijo Sue poniendo voz ronca.

-¿Ein?- Dijo Silvara esquivándola.

-Mira en tu pecho Silvara, sabes que es cierto- Dijo Mary Sue.

-Será en mi corazón- Dijo Silvara.

-no...- Dijo Sue armándose de paciencia- tu pecho, míratelo-

Y Silvara vio que al revés, sus letras SW eran... MS.

-Que raro... será una parida matemática de la autora que tanto le gustan-

-¿ves? Es una prueba-

-DE prueba nada, es alguna parida rara de la autora para que quede como la guerra de las galaxias, que no deja de quedar curioso, pero es parida matemática a fin de cuentas-

-¿Qué más pruebas quieres?- Dijo Sue empezándose a cansar.

-La de ADN es un buen comienzo- Dijo Silvara, sonriendo de tal forma que Sue empezaba a estar enfadada

-Si, pero tu también eres Mary Sue, en tu dimensión, pero Mary Sue-

-¿Y si dejamos de hablar para que la autora pase al siguiente capitulo y así podamos luchar bien?- Dijo Silvara.

-Hum... Bueno vale- Dijo Mary Sue.

_Y siguieron luchando hasta el siguiente capitulo._


	7. Weee! Gonads & strife! o como tener cont...

Un algo 7: Weee! Gonads & strife! (o como tener contento a un betatester)

Ron y Neville corrieron a través de los corredores de la cueva usando el sistema favorito de los roleros del mundo, el de: si no oyes a un bicho perverso, implica que el corredor o es seguro o hay un peligro horrible, según oliera.

-Aquí parece un buen sitio para salir- Dijo Ron con un conducto que olía a rosas, claro esta que ese es el olor normal del nisupu (Terrible bicho que ni su p/t madre conoce).

Después de una buena carrera consiguieron llegar hasta la salida.

-¿Qué debemos hacer? – Pregunto Ron oyendo que aun había lucha de fuerzas.

-¿Y si nos metemos en la boca del lobo?- Dijo Neville arriesgando.

-Entonces perdemos nuestra virginidad- Dijo Ron.

-Podemos disfrazarnos...-

-Las pociones multijugos son muy difíciles y se detectan- Dijo Ron desesperado- ¿O vas a hacerla tu?-

Cuando quieras una poción que estalle avísame- Dijo Neville sin enfadarse, pro que era la pura verdad- Me refería a disfrazarnos de forma tan cutre que no sospechen que somos nosotros de lo mal que esta hecho el disfraz-

-Eso no tiene sentido, pero podría funcionar- Dijo Ron pensativo.

-Y tanto, lo leí en el guión del ff- Dijo Neville.

-Gran artilugio ese- Dijo Ron, tirando de Neville- Vamos, se donde podemos conseguir ropa y los artículos necesarios-

(¡¡Chaaaaaaan.... Chan chan!!)

(Es decir en la guarida de los malos)

-¿Cómo han podido salir de aquí?- Grito Sue rompiendo los muebles, la gente la miraba sin saber que decir, aquello era rarísimo- ¿Al menos sabéis que vana hacer?- Dijo Sue frustrada, ahora comprendía a los pobres malos a los que vencía.

-Según recordamos, se iban a disfrazar para pasar desapercibidos- Dijeron mirando a Sue con una ceja alzada, aficionada, si supiera la de planes frustrados que habían tenido que soportar ellos...- Pero no sabemos de que-

-Pues encontrarlos ¿vale?- Grito Sue haciendo pucheros- Y traerme algo para animarme que estoy depre...- Y todos los malos se largaron menos 1- Jo que malos son no quieren animarme-

-¿Y yo que soy?¿Parte del atrezzo?- Dijo el tío sexy enfadado- ¿Que os pasa a las mujeres conmigo?¿Solamente os podéis fijar en mi si sois LFDM/B (Las cuales me encierran en un harén y me hacen cosas raras, peor muy gratificantes) o si es un ff donde no os hago ni caso?-

-Jo relájate, ahora te iba a hacer caso- Y Sue viendo al tipo se trasformo en CatSue para atraerlo mejor a sus redes- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Ares muñeca- Dijo el tío sexy que cuando vuelva al harén se va a llevar una coz o 542- No espera no puedo ponerme sexy contigo o si no mis jefas me castigan en el rincón-

Pero era demasiado tarde... había desaparecido y Sue estaba sola.

-JO que malotas son LFDM...- Dijo llorando y volviendo a ser Sailor Sue.

(¡¡Chaaaaaaan.... Chan chan!!)

(Volvemos con nuestros chicos)

-Esto no va a ser buena idea Ron- Dijo Neville cuando se vio en el espejo.

-Pues se te ocurrió a ti chaval- Dijo Ron sin estar convencido del todo.

-Debimos cambiarnos los papeles- Dijo Neville mirándose.

-Ahora es demasiado tarde- Dijo Ron mirando al reloj- Es hora de las clases así que tocara fingir como buenamente podamos-

Se habían pasado toda la noche en las cocinas con los elfos domésticos que les ayudaban a disfrazarse, pero no salía como lo esperado.

De la cocina salían 2... ¿alumnos? Bueno alumnos eran no parecían viejos, pero uno era moreno con el pelo teñido de rubio platino (O intentando ser rubio platino) y con lentillas de color gris, las mollejitas le salían por todas partes del ajustado uniforme de cuero.

-Se me esta acabando el oxigeno, ¿Cómo puede respirar este con al ropa tan ajustada?- Dijo Neville- Debiste ser tu Draco... o yo ser Goyle o alguien así... su hubiera habido ropa en la lavandería suya-

El otr era un pelirrojo con un intento de teñido negro, no soportaba las lentillas asi que llevaba gafas con el cristal pintado de verde simulando un ojo o al menos lo intentaba.

-Creo que Draco recupera el oxigeno haciéndole el boca a boca a las alumnas- Dijo Ron rascándose, la ropa interior de cuero le era muy incomoda- Yo me siento demasiado importante, pero no lo suficiente para no poder evitar rascarme por la ropa interior- Y seguía rascándose el culo antes de llegar, sentía también que el mundo era muy injusto con el, que Draco era una víbora slytheriana que le robaba sus conquistas y no caía bajo sus enormes encantos, que Ron era un capullo por no dejar de ser virgen por el...- Dios mío... Neville ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tendremos que quedar con estas formas fashions?- Dijo Ron acojonado.

-No lo se cabeza rajada- Dijo Neville también acojonado.

-Me estoy transformando en Harry...-

-Y yo en Draco...- Dijo Neville y luego recapacito- Podría haber sido peor, podríamos estarnos transformándonos en personajes como cool como los profesores- Dijo mirándole y asintiendo.

-Buff... ese es un peso que me quitas de encima maldita víbora Slytheriana que no sabes reconocer lo bueno cuando lo tienes delante-

-Es que no eres aun tía buena cabeza rajada- Dijo Neville arrastrando las palabras- Si lo fueras no salías virgen de esta-

Y se fueron peleándose como les daba la gana.

(Aprovechen esta pausa para ir a tomar algo, gracias)

Ron y Neville consiguieron aguantar el tipo (Neville en menor medida con sus mollejitas saliéndole por todas partes) y sobreviviendo a la tentación que viven día a día Harry y Draco (Tanta cosa que se mueve y tan poco tiempo para tirársela).

-Nos vemos luego preciosas- Dijo Neville a un grupo lleno de chicas que se desmayaron sin quedar ni media de pie- Esto de ser guaperas me esta gustando bastante- Dijo Neville con una gran sonrisa.

-¿No te da vergüenza?- Dijo Ron a punto de llorar mirando a la sexy víbora slytheriana- Es que estas poniéndome celoso con cualquier persona que te encuentras.

-Pero Cabez... Digo Ron- Dijo Neville- Que tu no eres tía-

-¡El amor y los rollitos no entiendes de sexos tío!- Dijo Ron sintiendo que la vida era muy malvada con el por que etc etc- ¿Es que siempre tienes que hacerme sufrir?- Y dicho esto, Ron se fue a sentar a la mesa de Griffindor y Neville a la de Slytherin.

(Mesa de Griffindor)

Ron estaba tan triste... no pudo evitar comentarlo con Sue, Hermione y Harry que estaban allí.

-¿Harry que te ocurre?- Dijo Sue al mirara Ron.

-Es esa víbora de Malfoy... me ha vuelto a rechazar... ¡a mi!¡Al niño que vivió!- Dijo Ron llevándose la mano a la boca intentando no llorar- La vida es tan cruel e injusta conmigo, solamente soy un pobre héroe que desea comprensión, admiración y devoción a mansalva, ¡no es tanto!- Dijo llorando.

-Eh chicos- Dijo Hermione mirándole a las raíces del pelo de Ron (Que el rojo comenzaba por donde las orejas)- No os parece que...-

-¡Por fin alguien que me comprende!- Dijo Harry llorando y abrazándose a su otro yo- dios es tan difícil ser yo-

-Lo se lo se- Le afirmaba Ron feliz de haber encontrado a alguien que compartiera su dolor- Encima nos quitan las conquistas es terrible...-

-Y... y cuando Snape nos mira quitándonos puntos por mirarle y luego nos dice que tenemos demasiada celulitis para poder lucir ropa interior de cuero-

-Y encima que los hombres no tenemos de eso...- Dijo Ron llorando, aunque en el fondo no comprendía ni a mitad de lo que decía, lo sentía, que era lo importante, lo sentía y lo exteriorizaba, que era lo más importante aun.

-Si...-

-Oh cuando deseamos interpretar el papel de nuestra vida siendo madres, encima que intentamos chupar protagonismo y no podemos ser el centro de atención en los nacimientos- Dijo Ron.

-¡SIIII! ¡Buaaaa!¡ES terrible!- Dijo Harry llorando a pleno pulmón.

Y ambos lloraron felices por haberse encontrado el uno al otro y tristes por que nadie les comprendía. Eso si, a todo volumen que todos debían escuchar bien su tortura interior.

(En la mesa de Slytherin)

-Goyle pásame algo de comer que recargue energías que me tengo que tirar a todo 4º esta noche y rápido que no estoy de humor tío- Dijo Neville fastidiado- Maldito cabeza rajada siempre montándome el mismo maldito numero...-

-Si te comprendo- Dijo Draco con un gesto de camarería a Neville- ES tan pesado...-

-Encima nos quita las conquistas- Dijo Neville sintiéndose entre colegas-

-Y no se te olvide las que no ligan con nosotros por que creen que es nuestro novio y se cogen una depresión del 10 por que no pueden ligar con nosotros-

-Y luego nos mal-mete con la sangre sucia...- Dijo Neville pensado en el cuerpazo polvoroso que tiene Hermione.

-Y eso encima machote- Dijo Draco mirando a Hermione que se acercaba a la mesa- ¿No comprende que con lo machos que somos necesitamos liberar testosterona a la mínima?-

-eso somos unos machos- Dijo y ambos se rascaron los huevos mientras veían a Hermione acercarse y se imaginaban todas las cosas xxx que le harían (Como volar edificios y que ella se les agarrara a su cuello mientras la salvaban, vestida con apenas ropa y llena de mugrosa ceniza).

-Esto merecería que cantáramos una canción de machos... en plan jevimetalero como manowar o el opening de la serie de machos- Dijo Draco.

-Si, pero no lo hacemos por que tendríamos que bailar y los machos no bailamos- Dijo Neville rascándose de nuevo sus partes- Ni siquiera sabemos caminar-

-Y por que la autora se ah pedido la ultima canción de este ff para cantársela Harry- Dijo Draco comportándose como un ser humano normal

-Si, que si no fueran solo 3 canciones, cantaríamos- Dijo Neville para excusarme ante las muchas fans de Draco y suyas que deseaban verles cantar.

Y Hermione llego a la mesa de Slytehrin siendo mirada y desnudada visualmente por algunos (Draco tenia tanto poder en eso que podía bajar cremalleras con la mirada) y dijo.

-Oye Draco- Dijo Hermione cuando llego a Draco verdadero- ¿No te parece raro que haya 2 Dracos?-

-Así hay más placer para ti y para todas nena- Dijeron ambos chicos- Así sobra amor de Draco que es el mejor-

A lo que Hermione simplemente sonrió, mirando un momento al techo por que estaba cayendo unas gotitas encima de la cabeza, dejando notar que caería una tromba de agua misteriosamente encima de Neville y Ron (Y de todos los alumnos, pero nos importa ahora más Ron y Neville.

(Entrando del pasillo)

-Por fin voy a salir en este ff- Dijo Peeves llevando un palo que tenia los extremos atados bolsas de agua, no entendía para que Sue le había pedido que hiciera eso, pero si podía salir en este ff y conseguir algún mimo de Sue haría lo que fuera.

Según ella debía tirar el agua encima de Snape, como venganza por haberle puesto pocos puntos por una pócima.

-Se va a enterar ese pelo grasa viviente- Dijo Peeves cargando con las bolsas.

Eran demasiado pesadas para el, apenas podía llegar hacia la mesa de los profesores, la gran cantidad de agua cayo encima de los alumnos calándoles a todos, sobretodo a Neville y Ron.

-¡lo sabia!- Dijo Hermione gritando la ver a Ron y Neville, estos habían recuperado su personalidad al deshacerse la magia del ff y de los disfraces- ¡Me pido traérmelos primero por descubrirles!- Grito Hermione mientras Ron y Neville huían.

-Estas nos la pagas Peeves- Gritaron ambos chicos a la vez al poltergeist.

Entonces todo el colegio salvo Dumbledore, Macgonagal y Peeves salían detrás de los chicos, los profesores miraron al espectro que les miraba sin comprender.

-¿Y si digo que esta es la primera vez que no lo hacia a propósito me creerían?- Dijo Peeves alucinando.

-Si Peeves- Dijo Dumbledore mirando el océano que era antes el gran comedor- Te creemos-

-DE acuerdo, pues voy a destrozarles ahora voluntariamente- Dijo sonriendo y marchándose.

Entonces Macgonagal y Dumbledore se quedaron solos.

-Albus...- Dijo Macgonagal.

-¿Si Minerva?- Dijo Dumbledore cogiendo galletas.

-¿cuándo acabara todo este esperpento?- Dijo Macgonagal cogiendo varias galletas.

-En el próximo capitulo Minerva-

-Me alegro- Dijo Macgonagal atiborrándose de galletas.

_-Y yo también Minerva- Dijo Dumbledore comiéndose el resto de las galletas._


	8. Historias raras requieren finales rápido...

Un algo 8: historias raras requieren finales rápidos.

Y aunque nuestros amigos sabían que la autora de este ff acaba sus historias en 8 capítulos, como no veían aun solución alguna les tocaba salir por patas y rezar para que nadie les pillara y se os tirara sin mas.

-Maldita sea- Jadeaba Ron- Donde estará Silvara crudo se la necesita-

-Como tengamos que invocarla otra vez va lista- Afirmo Neville evitando pensar que le tocaría volver a cantar I need a hero aunque fuera solamente 5 segundos- Siento haberme comportado como un prepotente con testosterona- Dijo Neville sintiéndolo de veras-

-Y yo también- Dijo Ron sin pararse a pensar.

-¿tu no lamentas haberte comportado como un prepotente capullo con necesidad de fama?-

-Yo no me he comportado así- Dijo Ron limpiando un poco las gafas que llevaba aun puestas.

-Quítate las gafas tarugo- Dijo Neville casi con ganas de pegar a Ron.

-¿Aun las llevo puestas?- Dijo Ron quitándoselas y volviendo a ser el- Con razón me sentía tan capullo y prepotente... y por eso no veía bien incluso- Dijo Ro- Oh y si, yo también lo siento-

-Ya me parecía a mi que te estabas pareciendo demasiado a Harry- Dijo Neville.

-¡No hables y corre mas que nos alcanzan!- Dijo Ron mirando a la marabunta de salidos que les perseguían.

-Espera... tengo una idea- Dijo Neville registrando sus bolsillos y como no conseguía nada registro los de Ron.

-No uses las ideas del guion de este ff que entonces salios peor- Dijo Ron.

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?- Dijo Neville cogiendo un pintalabios púrpura de los bolsillos de Harry

-¡Que cabrito!- Grito Ron al ver el pintalabios- Ese fue el que me dijo que se le lo había tiraado y le tuve que comprar otro (Véase La Mary Sue ataca I)-

-Tio... ¿Recuerdas cuando se lo regalaste?- Dijo Neville mirándole y negándole- Fue en San Valentín, hizo una apuesta con Hermione a ver quien te sacaba un regalo-

-Malditos... encima como me sorba el dinero puedo permitírmelo- Dijo Ron mirando a Neville

Se encontraron en una bifurcación y Neville escribió rápidamente con el pintalabios "Hemos ido por aquí" en la dirección que ni iban a tomar.

-Es estúpido- Dijo Ron- Demasiado para funcionar.

-Por probar que no quede Ron- Dijo Neville tirando de Ron y escondiéndoles detrás de una armadura.

Todos pasaron de largo siguiendo las indicaciones de Neville.

-Me estoy comenzando a plantear la inteligencia media de este colegio- Dijo Ron- Para tragarse tantas paridas de la escritora-

-Sinceramente, teniendo en cuenta lo que se nos podría venir encima, mejor así sinceramente- Dijo Neville siendo arrastrado por Ron huyendo hacia nadie sabe donde.

(Usease en nadie sabe donde)

Neville y ron estaban escondidos desesperados, llevaban horas ocultos y Silvara aun no aparecía a ayudarles.

-Debe haberse perdido otra vez- Dijo Neville.

-Dios Neville, así no podemos, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Escondernos de los personajes de este ff hasta el fin de los tiempos?- Dijo Ron con valor- Debemos enfrentarnos a nuestros problemas de forma valiente Neville-

-No te j0d€ aquí el pelirrojo... pierde tu la virginidad con Snape- Dijo Neville aterrado pensando en esa escena.

-No me refiero enfrentarnos a los problemas como capullos suicidas- Dijo Ron ofendido ante la posibilidad de quererse acostar con Snape- Si no como valientes...- Dijo poniendo cara de interesante / "tengo un plan para librarnos de esta y así la autora del ff tener un final absurdo como le gustan a ella"

-Oh estas poniendo cara de interesante / "tengo un plan para librarnos de esta y así la autora del ff tener un final absurdo como le gustan a ella"- Dijo Neville leyéndose el guión con otra cara de se de lo que habas para saber de que hablaba Ron y poner.

-Veras es simple...- Dijo Ron acercándose a Neville.

E iba a comenzar a hablar hasta que se pone a mirarme.

-Oye, ¿Te importaría? Queremos tener un momento de intimidad entre buenos que se cuenta los planes- Va y me suelta el pelirrojo- Si no te importa deseamos que el lector se quede con a duda hasta después de un rato-

Y como hasta yo puedo ser a veces buena gente con los personajes (No mucho no os creáis), os dejare la duda durante un rato mas.

(¡Chaaaan... Chan chan!)

(Dios... que ganas de ser diosa del fandom algún milenio o vida futura y así poder contratar a una orquesta para que hagan la BSO, que tengo que hacerlo todo yo misma y así no se puede estar... eh un momento... ¡que me desvió del tema!)

(Volviendo a ver a Silvara Waylan)

Y como bien habían dicho nuestros chicos, Silvara Waylan por obra y gracia maligna se había vuelto a perder.

-Diso que horror de FDM- Dijo Silvara- Claro, me deja no un capitulo sin actuar si no 1 y medio, claro así una luego quieren que sea Mary Sue completa- Rumio la tía esta que se va a quedar sin final feliz y todo- Claro... como soy la buena tengo que estar haciendo el ganso... en mi contrato no ponía nada de esto...-

Y mientras buscaba a sus protegidos tarareando al canción Hombre lobo en Paris (Que le recordaba a su pichurrin Remusin (Mirad que lírica mas fluida y gonita tengo) (No... tampoco ella va a cantar, se que es u horror peor voy a cantar yo) oyó el grito de Ron, parecía... un orgasmo.

-¡Oh no!- Grito empezando a oírse música de tensión gluteica y salió corriendo.

Encontrándose con todo los personajes de este ff (Incluso los acoplados) se encontraron a Ron y Neville a medio vestir.

-Oh no...- Se dijo a si misma peor parándose un momento... Aquello no era normal.

-¡Oh sielos! nos habéis pillado- Dijo Neville poniéndose rojo al igual que Ron y sonriendo.

-No nos digáis que.. Dijo Snape con el latido y todo preparado.

-¡No! ¡Otra conquista mas perdida! ¿Cómo habéis podido hacerme esto?- Dijo Harry llorando en los brazos de Sue.

-¿Qué os esperáis?- Dijo Neville mirándoles ofendidos- ¿Sabéis lo que pone esto de ser perseguido por todo el mundo?-

-Eso... No os podéis culpar, en nuestra situación habríais hecho lo mismo y mas cosas- Dijo Ron defendiendo a Neville abrazándole... como 2 amantes y todo vamos.

-¿Pero y el mayor crossover del universo?- Dijo Sue empezandoa sentirse inquieta, su poder de super Sue menguaba a pasos agigantados.

-Según los términos debiamos perder la virginidad con uno de vosotros para eso, no entre nosotros- Dijo Ron sonriendo a Sue.

-Eso es mentira, dime ¿Dónde pone eso?- Dijo Sue secundada por todos los demás.

Neville les ostro el guión del ff y con tipex y un poco de mala letra, en la parte de a explicación de Luna ponía:

-Si al perdéis entre vosotros no habrá crossover malvado- Leía en voz alta Sue- Mi poder de súper Sue... arruinado-

-Míralo por el lado positivo- Le dijo Hermione mientras todos se iban- No tendremos que acostarnos con esos capullos-

Y les dejaron solos con Silvara.

-El trato no era perder la virginidad, sea con quien sea...- Dijo Silvara.

-Si, pero si teneos el guión y lo modificamos a nuestro antojo, ¿Quién notara la diferencia?- Dijo Neville acabándose de arreglar.

-¿El universo cuando eclosione con los demás universos y tengamos a muchas criaturas frikis caminado por aquí?- Dijo Silvara mirándoles enfadada.

-si.. pero como seguios siendo vírgenes no pasara nada y solamente nosotros lo sabremos- Dijo Ron sonriendo- Buen plan, ¿Verdad? Se me ocurrió leyendo el final del guión este-

-Sin duda alguna- Dijo Silvara sonriéndoles, orgullosa de ellos.

Se marcharon hacia el gran comedor donde...

-¡Estoy rompiendo aguas!- Dijo Harry todo orgulloso.

-¿No te habrás meado Harry?- Dijo Ron mirándole.

-Tu siempre tan negativo nunca positivo- Dijo Harry y entonces dio un terrible alarido de terror.

_Harry fue el orgulloso padre de un embarazo psicológico._


	9. Los créditos

Un algo 9: los créditos

Starging

Ron Weasley

Neville Longbottom

¡Un momento! Que falto yo por cantar malotes.

-Mierda se dio cuenta- Dijo Silvara.

-Tu a callar que te dejo sin final feliz y uso el corrector ortográfico de tal forma que quedes ridícula diciendo Mérida-

-Seré buena...- Dijo Silvara acojonada.

Ejem... nos encontraos en el gran salón de Hogwarts y allí esta todo el mundo (Los acoplados se han ido yendo poco a poco).

La normalidad llegaba a Hogwarts como podía (Pero Hogwarts era mas rápido en eso de esquivarla).

Silvara Waylan se iba a marchar llevándose de regalo otro Remus ("2 mejor que 1" como ella decía), Ron había ligado con una chica que parecía que le gustaba bastante una tal Callisto y Neville se planteaba ligarse en el próximo ff a la profesora de DCAO o alumna que llegara. Y como siempre Draco seguía secuestrado por al tal Txi en las mazmorras.

Entonces entro una tipa rubia (¡Yo!) y se subió encima de la mesa.

-Como autora que soy exijo un raro de protagonismo- Grite a pleno pulmón robando un micrófono (Los muy cabritos los tenían bien escondidos)- ¡Dedicada a Harry, es lo que te haría si pudiera!(e realidad si pudiera le habría puesto en la pagina de las tanga girls y el yolalandia, pero esta canción para acojonar es buena)-

-Espero que no sea alguna picante- Dijo Harry pálido, era un destino cruel ese.

Y me use a cantar una canción totalmente ochentera Nota: la canción existe es de siniestro total)

¡Vamos todos conmigo! ¡Aunque no sea una Sue! (Esta en apañol para que todos nos entendamos)

Te matare con mis zapatos de calque

Te asfixiare con mi maya de ballet

Te ahorcare con mi esmoquin

Y morirás mientras se ríe el disk jockey

Y bailare sobre tu tumba (x2)

Te degollare con un disco afilado

De los Rolling Stones o de los Hados

Te tragaras la colección de casetes

De las Sangrilas o de las Ronetes

Y bailare sobre tu tumba (x2)

Te clavare mi guitarra

Te aplastare con mi piano

Te desollare con mis platillos

Te trepanare con mi órgano Hadoc

Y bailare sobre tu tumba (x4)

Y no había nadie para escucharme en al gran comedor.

-joder, no canto tan mal...- Dijo yo a la nada.

Y ahora si, ¡créditos!

Starging

Ron Weasley

Neville Longbottom

Super mega starging (Vamos que no son protas por que no han querido)

Harry Potter

Voldie Stu

Mary Sue Warholl

Silvara Waylan

Also Starging

Profesores en general (Y Remus y Snape en particular)

Alumnos nisus que hacen de salidos.

Hermione Granger

Ginny Weasley

Un starguing especial por puro frikismo (Orden de aparición) (Que majos ellos, trabajaron por un bocata de calamares)

Las fans alocadas de Lauri Ivonne

Sakura de Card captor sakura

Los evas de Neo genesis evangelion

Blacanieves de Fabulas.

Tidus de final fantasy X

Yuna, pero del final fantasy X-2

Los chicos de South park en general (Y Cartman en particular)

Sephirot y Cloud de final fantasy VII

Epi y Blas, de nuestra infancia (Al menos de la mayoría)

Tanga girls de un anuncio de gente fumándose compresas

Xena y Gabrielle de Xena the bo.. the warrior princess

Los taumos de la saga de Mundo disco Soul Music (Espero no haberme equivocado)

Oggie Boggie de pesadilla antes de navidad.

King África para rellenar y matar

Malo nisu, malo de cualquier parte seguramente de disney, usar la imaginación

La película de Terminator 3 en general (Y nadie en particular).

Conversación del episodio IV una nueva esperanza, pero sin que Darth Vader y Obi Wan Kenobi la protagonicen (Lucas no me jodas mi infancia te lo suplico...).

Ares de Hércules y de Xena (Con lo bueno que esta el va a parte, que se noten las preferencias)

_Y demás frikitos que no aparecen, pero que saben que son ellos._


	10. Falsas tomas falsas

Un algo 10: Falsas tomas falsas y comentarios de los actores.

Los actores hablan de sus experiencias en esta saga de ff.

Periodista: Dinos Harry, ¿te divertiste mucho haciendo tu papel de niño mártir?

Harry: Pues la verdad es que si, siempre me están poniendo de niño muy mártir, al menos en este ff he podido reírme de eso, la verdad es que cada vez soy mas sufrido y me siento cansado. En este ff a parte de demostrar que soy le rey dle drama que quedo ridículo si al gente me pone de mártir.

P: ¿Qué te pareció la canción del final? ¿No te dio rabia?

H: Naaa la autora simplemente la cataba al personaje que interpreto, una de las tomas cortadas era que salía yo a cantar con ella.

P: Vamos a verla ahora

Escena cortada nº 17 Harry se desmelena

Y me use a cantar una canción totalmente ochentera Nota: la canción existe es de siniestro total)

¡Vamos todos conmigo! ¡Aunque no sea una Sue! (Esta en apañol para que todos nos entendamos)

Y de la nada salió un Harry normal seguramente perdido de los primeros libros y se puso a cantar conmigo, dedicándosela a si mismo de los 2 últimos libros.

P: Que raro quedaba.

H: si pero al menos me pude reír un rato, de esa escena hubo muchas variaciones, con Silvara, con Ron, con Neville, con Sue, todo el mundo cantando, decidieron que mejor coger al de la autora en solitario.

Escena del comedor, cuando Harry encontró a Harry, toma 47

-Eh chicos- Dijo Hermione mirándole a las raíces del pelo de Ron (Que el rojo comenzaba por donde las orejas)- No os parece que...-

-¡Por fin alguien que me comprende!- Dijo Harry llorando y abrazándose a su otro yo.

Pero se dan un sonoro cabezazo y se ponen a frotarse la cabeza.

-Corten- Grita la escritora- La cuestión es que os abracéis, no que los peleéis por las hembras como 2 cabras en celo tíos-

-Jo perdón no era culpa nuestra- Dijo Ron.

-Aficionados...-

-Neurótica-

-Te he oído Ron- dijo ella- Castigado sin Callisto-

-Encima se venga...-

Escena del comedor, cuando Harry encontró a Harry, toma 67

-¡Por fin alguien que me comprende!- Dijo Harry llorando y abrazándose a su otro yo- dios es tan difícil ser yo-

-Lo se lo se- Le afirmaba Ron feliz de haber encontrado a alguien que compartiera su dolor- Encima nos quitan las conquistas es terrible...-

-Oye noto algo viscoso- Dijo Harry.

-Y yo...- Y se miraron- ¡mierda me has manchado la camisa de pintalabios!-

-¡y tu a mi tío!-

P: Ginny, ¿como es posible que en este ff salgas tan poco?

Ginny: Iba a tener incluso una escena de estrellato, pero debido a contenido fue mejor censurarla.

Escena cortada nº 42 el incesto es molesto (Demostrando otra vez mi genial lírica)

Ron y Neville llegan a la sala común a recoger sus cosas, allí se encuentran a Ginny, Hermione y Sue en poses eróticas rozando le porno.

-Hola chicos...- Dijo Ginny sensualmente- Os estábamos esperando- Dijo acercándose vestida con un picardías negro (Pero de seda).

-Ginny... por favor...- Dijo ron a punto de desmayarse- Incesto no... o se lo digo a mama que ya no eres virgen-

-¿Y no puedo ni seducir siquiera a Neville?- Dijo Ginny.

-A mama que vas- Dijo Ron- Así que mejor sal del ff directamente-

-Jo que soso eres... al menos Fred y George se presta a estas cosas- Dijo Ginny.

-¿Soy Fred o George? No ¿Verdad? Pues eso del twincest (Termino usado para escenas de incesto entre los gemelos) mientas que protagonice yo un ff no habrá guarrerias de esas-

-A parte- Dijo Neville metiendo baza con Sue y Hermione- No os podéis aparecer así que deberíais estar aun haciéndolo-

Y asilos chicos pudieron librarse de las 3 lobas.

P: Una escena difícil sin duda alguna

G: Si, por eso por conflictos lugares decidí no aparecer.

P: ¿conflictos morales?

G: no lugares, por falta de espacio (Y vamos... se rieron de este chiste sin gracia)

Gran comedor, Macho Macho men toma 5ª

Y Hermione llego a la mesa de Slytehrin siendo mirada y desnudada visualmente por algunos (Draco tenia tanto poder en eso que podía bajar cremalleras con la mirada) y dijo.

-Oye Draco- Dijo Hermione cuando llego a Draco verdadero- ¿No te parece raro que haya 2 Dracos?-

-Así hay más placer para t...-

Y ninguno pudo acabar ya que sin darse cuenta, Hermione empujo una fuente de algo hirviendo, se resbalo por la mesa y cayo encima de las partes pudientes de ambos, era sopa ardiendo.

-¡No... mis preciosos...! Grita Neville a pleno pulmón.

-Mis tesoros... la malvada japuti ha dañado a mis tesoros-

-Venga no puede ser para tanto- Diciendo Hermione- A parte seguro que hay apenas nada que lamentar-

Hermione: Por este accidente casi acabo con el pelo rapado, se lo tomaron muy mal.

P: La escena parecía dolorosa...

H: Exageraron, querían hacer su parte de Reina del Drama y no pudieron

Gran comedor, Macho Macho men toma 1897ª

Y Hermione llego a la mesa de Slytehrin siendo mirada y desnudada visualmente por algunos (Draco tenia tanto poder en eso que podía bajar cremalleras con la mirada) y dijo.

-Oye Draco- Dijo Hermione cuando llego a Draco verdadero- ¿No te parece raro que haya 2 Dracos?-

-Así hay más placer para t... ¡Ua! ¡Una cucaracha!¡Mátala!- Gritaron ambos chicos, abrazándose y chillando como unas locas y Hermione tuvo que liquidar a la cucaracha- ¡Eeek que asco! ¡Como cruje!-

-¿A vosotros el termino Macho men os dice algo?- Dijo Hermione mordaz.

P: ¿Como mataste a la cucaracha?

H: en realidad era una ilusión mía, para vengarme de ellos, tampoco me gustan las cucarachas.

Escena cortada 542 lucha alternativa.

-Por fin nos encontramos Silvara Waylan, esta vez, seré yo quien demuestre que soy más poderosa- dijo Sailor Sue sacando pecho.

-Solamente eres poderosa en maldad Darth Sue- Dijo Silvara Waylan sacado su cestita de Sail.... caperucita roja.

-Sailor Sue por favor, que lo de Darth es para frikis o nerds- Dijo Sue atacándola con su golpe pechil mortal dejando a Silvara un poco ida.

Y entonces empezaron a oír una música de fondo (¡tananatananana batman!) y entonces cada vez que se daban nuestras chicas se veía el ruido del golpe (¡Zumm! ¡Punch! Zass!¡Splas!)

Entonces Silvara en un ataque con su cesta dejado a Sue Ko.

-Para que digan luego que cumplir fantasías eróticas es malo-

-Corten- Dijo entonces la autora- Vamos a cambiarlo que si no, no sale la conversación friki reveladora-

I need a Silvara crashsing toma 12ª

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night (Aim joldin aut for a jito til de morning laig)

-¡Super Silvara al rescate!- Dijo la mujer lanzándose por al ventana y dándose contra ella sin romperla, quedándose hecha polvo- Dios... eso ha dolido-

I need a Silvara crashsing toma 54ª

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night (Aim joldin aut for a jito til de morning laig)

-¡Súper Silvara al rescate!- Dijo la mujer lanzándose por al ventana y resbalándose por el suelo recién encerado y derribando a Remus.

-Que puntería tienes cariño- Dijo Lupin.

-Años sin encerar el suelo y justo cuando me toca hacer aparición estelar te toca limpiarlo... eres increíble- Dijo Silvara enfadándose- Parece que lo haces a propósito

Silvara: Estas escenas estuvieron a punto de acabar con nuestra relación.

P: si son terribles, ¿cuantas hicisteis?

S: millones.

Lupin: La verdad es que por suerte somos una pareja estable, si no, no se que habría podido ocurrir.

Necesitando un heroico colchón en la caída, toma 17ª

_Where have all the good men gone _

_And where are all the gods? _

Entonces Harry y Sue aparecer en el escenario y empujan a Ron y Neville.

-¡Dios que dolor!- Grito Ron.

-Corten- Grita la escritora- Debéis caer dentro del colchón, si lo caéis fuera os hacéis daño-

-¡oh!¿No me digas? ¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?- Dijo Neville.

-no te hagas el listo conmigo por que te hayas destrozado el hombro Neville, vamos siguiente toma-

Necesitando un podólogo heroico, toma 19ª

_Where have all the good men gone _

_And where are all the gods? _

Harry y Sue salieron al escenario empujando a Ron y Neville, pero Ron se quedo en el escenario.

-¡Dios Harry me estas matando el pie!- Dice Ron mientras Harry aparta el pie y este se lo coge.

R: normalmente la gente no sabe lo mucho que duele hacer un ff así, es muy arriesgado.

P: parece que si.

R: veras, tuvieron que vendarme el pie y tuve que hacer escenas mas reposadas.

Escena eliminada nº 123 castigos de pociones, el afrodisíaco por excelencia

Neville se despertó del desmayo en una cama grande y con sabanas de seda, era mullidita, pero había ago suave que le incordiaba al dormir, pétalos de rosa.

-¿Qué harán pétalos de rosa en la enfermería?- Dijo Neville.

-Es que no estas en la enfermería precioso- Dijo una voz seductora.

Neville abrió los ojos apresuradamente y se vio e una habitación oscura y el profesor de pociones mirándole de forma sensual.

-Hola mi amor.. yo soy tu lobo- cantaba Snape mientras se acercaba- Y me vengo aquí para comerte mejor-

Neville, recuperado su aplomo Griffindor, grito como una nenaza y pudo huir corriendo de allí, chocándose contra Hermione, Sue, Harry y Draco, que se unieron a la persecución con Snape.

P: Profesor Snape, ¿Qué opina que la autora quitara esa parte donde se le daba un protagonismo mayor?.

Snape: agradecimiento, ya que es muy duro en este ff parecer un pederasta para demostrar encima que lo soy.

P: pero en otros ff usted ha actuado así sin problemas.

S: si, pero este al menos puedo desplegar mis artes escénicas de una forma mas amplia.

Escena cortada 1701 ¡Han matado a Sirius!

Esquivaron a varias fans de Lauri que les perseguían con unas pancartas, las guadañas y todo lo demás, pero estas en su camino arrollaron a un hombre que iba con unas greñas que parecía un estropajo fusionado con una fregona se pararon para rendir un pequeño homenaje al caído.

-¡Oh Dios mío!- Dijo un niño- ¡Han matado a Sirius!

-¡Hijas de p/t!- Censuramos al otro crió ya que este es un ff para mayores de 13 y las palabrotas creo que son para mayores de 17 (Es por si las chicos, no me culpéis a mi, es la censura).

.

P: Señor Black, ¿Como se tomo el no saliera penas en este ff?.

Sirius: Es que en realidad no pude, estaba protagonizando una saga enorme y tenia firmado el contrato, LFDM me ofrecieron la oportunidad, pero también debía matar a Rowling por atarme sin haber salido apenas 3 libros, estoy muy ocupado.

P: compresible, a parte que esta muerte incluso se más heroica y es mucho más espectacular que la otra.

S: Y que lo digas, esta al menos me dio tiempo a verlo venir.

Escena eliminada nº 36 buleria buleria, asesino de la neurona mía

La guerra se estaba volviendo cada vez más salvaje, ya no había siquiera alguna regla de honor. Todo valía, desde dar pellizcos en los pezones, hasta usar canciones horribles que nada decían.

-¡Buleria, Buleria!- Grito Bisbal empezando a girar sobre si mismo y produciendo un tornado que acababa con amigos y enemigos.

-¡Corten! Joder Bisbi, te dije que si querías participar debías solamente atacar a los buenos, no a los malos-

-¿Pero por que?-

-¿Por que eres un arma maligna arruina neuronas que debe acabar con los buenos?-

-Pero yo...-

-Hale largo usaremos a King Africa, al menos sabe hacer su papel de bomba atomica-

-¡BAILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!- Grito el susodicho continente

-Demasiado bien me suena a mi- Dijo la autora aterrada.

Final alternativo 3: Harry en al gran aventura de su vida

Se marcharon hacia el gran comedor donde...

-¡Estoy rompiendo aguas!- Dijo Harry todo orgulloso.

-¿No te habrás meado Harry?- Dijo Ron mirándole.

-Tu siempre tan negativo nunca positivo- Dijo Harry y entonces dio un terrible alarido de terror.

-Apartaros todos- Grito Dumbledore, que comenzó a asistir a Harry.

Harry fue el orgulloso padre de mellizos la niña tenia el pelo negro y los ojos grises, mientras que el niño tenia le pelo rubio platino y los ojos verdes (Y unos... atributos enormes, heredados de su... ¿Papa Draco?).

-¿Cómo has podido tener hijos si eres tio?- Dijo Ron sin comprenderlo.

-ES que veréis... Harry es hermafrodita- Dijo Dumbledore y todos se le quedaron mirando sin comprender- Tiene aparato reproductor masculino y femenino-

-Oh Draco, mira nuestros niños- Dijo Harry a su querido Draco mientras los pajaritos cantaban- Ya veras será una gran aventura-

Draco estaba llorando a lagrima viva.

-Oh que lindo mi Draquito, llorando de felicidad- Dijo Harry emocionado

-Mis orgías acabadas...- Dijo totalmente triste Draco.

-¡Seras víbora Slytheriana!- Grtio Harry todo enfadado- ¡Quiero el divorcio!-

-Pero si ni estamos casado cara rajada- Dijo Draco feliz ante el enfado de Potter.

-Hale, ya no te lo concedo hasta que son casemos-

-Bueno vale- Dijo contento Draco hasta que...- ¡Oh no!...

-¡Te he cazado!- Grito Harry contento.

Escena eliminada nº 15 I gotta be a slytherin man.

-Y eso encima machote- Dijo Draco mirando a Hermione que se acercaba a la mesa- ¿No comprende que con lo machos que somos necesitamos liberar testosterona a la mínima?-

-eso somos unos machos- Dijo y ambos se pusieron encima de la mesa y comenzaron a cantar y bailar de forma muy masculina.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey (Jei, Jei, Jei, Jei Jei) _ _Macho, macho man (Macho, macho men) _ _I gotta be a macho man (Ai gata bi a macho men) _ _Macho macho man (Macho, macho men) _ _I gotta be a macho (Ai gata bi a macho) _ _Macho, macho man (Macho, macho men) _ _I gotta be a macho man (Ai gata bi a macho men) _ _Macho macho man (Macho, macho men) _ _I gotta be a macho (Ai gata bi a macho) _

-Ejem… chicos- Dijo Hermione mirándoles, igual como todo el colegio- ¿Que hacéis?-

-Nada cantamos nuestra canción- Dijeron Neville y Draco- Y nos has interrumpido-

-¿No tenéis el guión?- Dijo Hermione aguantándose la risa- Cortaron la canción, no más de 3 por ff y la autora quiere cantar-

-¿NO nos digas que hemos hecho el ridículo para nada?- Dijeron los chicos haciendo pucheros.

-Exacto- Dijo Hermione mientras la dejaban sorda los alaridos de los chicos.

P: Bien, hemos acabado, gracias a todos por participar en este suplemento y gracias a ustedes por leerlo.

H: Ha sido divertido.

R: Si mucho.

_¡Y corten!_

Chics, tranquils que aún queda un capítulo!


	11. Se ha dicho

Un algo 11: Se ha dicho (¿Que es un ff mío sin criticarme? Un ff , pero no mío :-P)

Betatester en general:

Celso de Denbrough: Por el amor del cielo ¡Para! No aguanto mas tortura, mira un mono de 3 cabezas, una Yuna popera, ¡lo que sea para que me dejes huir!

Silvara: ¿Tengo que leer a la fuerza para poder salir y publicarte el ff? Dame una bonificación de 2 lupins al menos tu que esto es demasiado.

Eddie Uy que tarde... me tengo que ir debo prepararme para el lunes que trabajo (Viernes por la tarde)

Fan fiction net:

Meiko Akiyama: Vale que las Sues sean terribles en grandes cantidades, pero de ahí a hacer este ff hay demasiado, te has pasado, tendrás noticias de mi abogado.

Kiomi: ¡dios!¡Mis ojitos! ¿Tu que haces en esta vida? ¿Torturar a los demás?

¡Y encima repite!

Reish: joder debo salvarme de alguna forma... ya se.. ¿Qué es una Mary sue? (Je que astucia la mía)

Aiosami: Oye este es una pagina decente llena de buenas intenciones, vete con tu maldad a otra parte, es demasiado cruel :$ para haber tanta maldad en un ff.

Mai: Estamos reuniendo firmas para que dejes de explotar a la obre Silvara con tus horribles historias, ¡Basta! ¡ya no mas horror ffero!.

Txi: joder... ni el mundo de Harry Potter se merece esto, es demasiado cruel... (ni aunque me regales a Draco cambiare de opinión)

Shumara: La madre que te trujo... rastreare tu ordenador y te meteré virus hasta el día del juicio final, es demasiado arg...

Maika-LunaRota : Gracias a ti mis amigas verán que hay gente mucho mas loca en el universo, gracias, auque tu historia es cruel de cojones.

Callisto: Si Txi dice que es malo, debe serlo de cojones, aunque me regales a Ron virgen, es que jo, es crueldad contra todos ¡Y no desvirgues a mi Ron que te mato!

SalvaPotter: Gracias a ti ahora si creo que existe el mal absoluto, se llama Xa y escribe Mary Sues... dios creo que casi me muero y encima usando a mi querido Neville ;;.

Vedda: Te advierto, estoy conectado a un montón de explosivos, buscare tu casa y me inmolare por el bien de todos si escribes una tercera parte, advertida estas.

En amigos de Harry Potter:

Neno: La madre... no si es culpa mía por subir de nuevo la pagina, llego a saberlo y viruseo antes de permitir estas cosas... la distraeré haciendo un montaje de una Sue y felices todos

Alya: Ay dios. Una se pasa por aquí de buena voluntad durante los exámenes y mira que se encuentra... dios... debo hacer algo.. arrancarme los ojos por ejemplo.

Scorpio: NO sabia que odiaras tantísimo esta pagina de hp Xa, encima escribes una segunda parte, que lo he visto en , te vas a enterar so.. malvada.

Es slash heaven:

Mi gato Remus no deja de teclear: Tía deja de reventar el genero humorístico, que esto que haces la haya lo castiga duramente, eres peor que los genocidas.

Dark angel: no lo continúes plis!! Déjanos en paz, no mas torturas, mi pobre persona no puede aguatarlas, por favor piedad...

Girithronring: Mi cerebro!!! Que me lo has reventado tu! Te vas a enterar, nadie me revienta el cerebro y sigue en pie, esto me pasa por leerme las 2 historias seguidas

Kione: Ja ja ja!! He sido lista, me empecé un cacho y luego no se volvió a preguntar, me he librado de los horrores, soy la mas (Cuando conseguía cargarse):

Fueron mas listos y no me respondieron, por lo que no subiré allí mi wonderfuloso ff (bueno.. es que en realidad he perdido la contraseña... o me la han cambiado para salvarse :-P).

Ahora en serio, gracias a todos, los que me habéis leído y respondido, los que solo me habéis leído y a los que aun ni me han leído y lo harán (Aunque no salgáis en este capitulo procurare responderos ), se que vuestras criticas fueron buenas y que me animáis a seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias. También dar las gracias en especial a mis betatester, que sin su cabezonería para que escribiera seguramente me habría quedado sin seguir otro camino para cumplir mis sueños.

Celso: Gracias además por ayudarme con sanadora, espero que si sale a la luz algún día, estés ahí para celebrarlo conmigo (Y si o a yolalandia de cabeza).

Eddie: Pro animarme a escribir la primera parte y por estar ahí (Pero no te creas que no te voy a amenazar con ser una tanga girl tío).

Silvara: Gracias por editarme, hacer mi merchadising y prestarme a tu personaje, pero te advierto que el harén es mío entero :-P.

A mis pequeños malignos: que es para ellos para los que escribo, que con una de sus sonrisas siempre me animan el día.

Y aunque os suene presuntuoso a Sue, sin ella no habría comenzado a escribir en serio (Bueno... mis escritos estos no son serios, pero si otros)

No puedo no amenazaros con una 3ª parte (Lamentablemente esta cobrando mas fuerza), pero intentare que os divirtáis con esta como con las demás Saludos a todos. Xa las fueras del mal (En general)

Pd: Lo dicho, seguir vuestros sueños y que nadie os haga cambiar de idea, aunque suene cursi, puede que un día consigáis cumplirlos, no dejéis de intentarlo (Ahora solamente falta que me ponga un traje de Sailor moon y remato al faena :-P)

Pd2: Aproveche la oportunidad única y haga el test, ¿Qué personaje de la Mary Sue ataca 


End file.
